


Billdip Week 2k17 - Spring Time Angst

by Rawr948



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Billdip Week, But i'm writing angst, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, So much angst, Spring theme, but also demonic human, but it's purely billdip, certain characters and relationships are mentioned, like very human, this is supposed to be a fluff theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawr948/pseuds/Rawr948
Summary: Billdip week is in full swing, just like spring! And because I'm an angst loving child, I'm making this angst! *insert evil laughter here*No worries though, I'll have a proper fluff one up soon.Also, yes, I'm doing all 7 days. I am hella late, but I am determined!





	1. Day 1 - Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one is Day 1, Kissing Booth. The next day is a continuation. Maybe even the third one, we'll see.
> 
> Here, Bill and Will are twins and very much human. Or else this wouldn't work how I want it, hahahahaha.
> 
> Okay, well, enjoy~
> 
> I would also love to thank Smilecentuar for helping me with this. They flirt like a pro and I bow down to their supreme flirting skills.

Dipper sighed and leaned forward, resting his face on his crossed arms. He was so bored! He didn't know why he agreed to do this, instead of spending the day exploring the woods. But no, Mabel just had to drag him into one of her crazy schemes. So far, she had gotten rather lucky too.. 

That wasn't really surprising, though. Mabel had gotten more and more charming as she grew up. And boys and girls flocked to her like moths to a flame. She had gone out on a few dates, but nothing really serious. Mabel had gotten less romance crazy now that they were both in college. She had decided to focus all of her energy to romance Pacifica now that they were going to a near by community college and living in the shack.

The two of them had left Dipper to man the kissing booth while they went to buy lunch. Which was probably going to be a while seeing as Pacifica and Mabel had been dating for a while now. And finals week had kept them both apart for far too long.  
He hadn't gotten as many kisses as Mabel, which was probably due to his own significant other. The only two people brave enough to give him a kiss, if a peck on the cheek could even be called that, were Wendy and Pacifica. They were the only ones Bill didn't mind being close to him. This was mostly because Wendy was dating someone and Pacifica was dating Mabel.

"Hey Pine Tree, fancy meeting you here."

Think of the devil and he shall appear.  
Dipper snorted, peering up at Bill. His boyfriend of two years was leaning on the booth, smirking down at him. Dipper lifted his head, smiling at him. "That the best pick up line you have Bill?" he asked, leaning toward him.

Bill lifted a thin, blond brow at that, his one amber eye glinting. "Why Pine Tree, is that a challenge" he purred, placing his elbows on the booth's table top and resting his head on them. His smirk grew wider somehow and Dipper realized his mistake too late.

Leaning forward some more, Bill was face to face with Dipper and staring him straight in the eyes. "You're eyes shine bright with the power of supernovas and dying galaxies."

The reaction was instant. Dipper's face went bright red, his eyes wide and mouth forming an 'o'. And then he hid his face in his hands, whining. "Oh my god, Bill."

Bill chuckled, running fingers through Dipper's hair and kissed his forehead. "Well, you did challenge me, Pine Tree. What did you expect?" he asked, tone amused.

"I was joking," Dipper whined. He lifted his head again, blush still there, pouting. Bill laughed, kissing Dipper on the lips now.

"Hey, that's two dollars. One for each kiss," Dipper said once they parted. He pointed up at the sign.

Bill snorted, but gave him the money. "So, when will you be off? I was thinking we could do something today?" he asked.

"Soon I think. I'm just waiting for Mabel and Pacifica to get back," Dipper said. "I can't leave the stand yet. When are you off today?"

"In a few hours, I'm on break right now though," Bill said. He kissed Dipper again and slid over another dollar when they pulled apart. "You are like a drug for me."

Dipper blushed again, lightly slapping Bill's arm. "You're so cheesy, oh my god."

 

The two stayed like that until Bill had to leave again. He had seen Mabel and Pacifica before he went and talked to them a little bit. Dipper was happy, his mood lightened by the fact that his boyfriend had visited him and that they were finally done with the kissing booth.

Pacifica and Mabel had decided to go out once they were done taking the booth apart and putting it into Dipper's beat up pick up. Leaving him to drive home alone, not that he minded of course. He couldn't go out exploring today, not with his up coming date with Bill, but he could definitely do some reading. He had a new mystery novel that Bill had given him and he was excited to read it.

 

It was five in the afternoon when Dipper got a call. He had been anxious when the clock had hit four, Bill got out of work then and always called as soon as he was out. Today he hadn't and although Dipper thought that maybe he was still at work, his mind couldn't help but go to other thoughts.

So when his cell phone rang he didn't even look to see who it was. "Hello, Bill? Where are you?" he asked.

"..Dipper, it's Will. I'm...I'm at the hospital."

"Will? Oh no, are you okay? is Bill with you?" Dipper asked. 

"I...oh god. Dipper, it...Bill is, he was in an accident," Will said, sounding close to tears. 

It wouldn't have been too much of a shock, Will had always been easy to bring to tears. He was the more timid of the Cipher twins, and Bill the braver and more reckless one. But something was definitely wrong, Dipper could feel it. "Will, what happened? Is Bill okay?"

"No, he isn't okay," Will said. He sounded so distraught and Dipper felt the coldness of dread wash over him. "He's dead Dipper! My brother is dead!" Will cried. He finally started sobbing in earnest, muttering the same line over and over. "He's gone, he's gone, he's gone."

Dipper couldn't breath, time felt as if it was standing still. He couldn't believe it. Bill was...he was gone. That couldn't be possible, Bill couldn't be gone. It had to be some sick joke. 

But, Will would never lie to him. And Bill would never joke like that, not with him or his brother at least.  
"No," he whispered. "No, he... he can't be, he....no, no, no."

"Brobro! Guess what Paz and I- oh my god, Dipper you're crying! What's wrong?" Mabel said, having burst into Dipper's room at that moment.

Dipper brought a hand to his face, feeling the tears that were there. He stared at his hand blankly and then looked over at Mabel. "He's gone," he whispered.

Mabel ran over to him and hugged him. "Whose gone? Dipper, what's wrong?"

"Mabel, he's gone. Bill is, he's, he's dead," Dipper sobbed.


	2. Day 2 - April Showers and May Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyyyyy~ Time for Day 2! Day 2 is April Showers/May Flowers. I decided to do both of them, since they work well for this.
> 
> Anyways, this is a continuation of Day 1.

"You know, I never thought you would be the first to go. You promised me you wouldn't leave me, you promised Will that too. And you never broke a promise to us, until now."

Dipper was standing before a grave, head down and hands clutching onto a bouquet of hydrangeas. Bill had said they were his favorite flowers, especially the blue ones. There were a few yellow ones, as that was his favorite color too.

Dipper's shoulders trembled, he was crying again. The funeral had been short, neither Bill or his brother having been religious so there wasn't any sermon. The whole affair had been small and and relatively short, and Will had explained that Bill didn't want his death to be made a big deal of if he wasn't there to enjoy it.  
Privately, Will had told him that his brother just didn't want the whole ordeal to be prolonged if it meant his loved ones would continue to suffer.

Dipper crouched down and placed the flowers in front of the tombstone. He looked up at the sky. It was dark grey and cloudy with a light drizzle. 

He chuckled softly, it a sad and humorless sound. "You always did like the rain, I guess it's only fitting that it rains today huh?" he said, looking back down. "And look, these April showers brought your favorite May flowers."

Dipper sniffed, touching the tombstone. It read: 'Bill Cipher. Brother, Lover, and Local Mischief Maker.' Below the engraving was a triangle with an eye in it, a symbol that was purely Bill, painted yellow. "I miss you so much Bill. I can't believe you're d-....that you're gone." 

"I wish you hadn't had to die, I wish you were back with us. I wish...I wish this was all just a bad dream," Dipper sobbed. He let his knees hit the ground, landing in front of the flowers. He leaned forward, curling in on himself while still clutching the tombstone and let out a pained wail. As he cried, the rain came down harder.

Mabel stood a few feet away, sobbing quietly with Pacifica beside her. They watched as Dipper cried and screamed out his pain. It was heartbreaking to see. But they couldn't make him stop, even when the rain came down harder still. They could only mourn silently as they stood by, as they watched Dipper mourn his lost love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it isn't as good as the last one friends! But tell me your thoughts either way! ^w^
> 
> I'll try to update the next two days later, and hopefully I'll be on track then. ~~and then i can work on the fluff one~~


	3. Day 3 - Beach Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyy~ Here's day 3! I decided on beach walk over kite flying, because this seemed sadder. ~~and easier to do~~

The sky was a lovely color. Reds and pinks and orange and yellows. It even had purple, which made way to the dark blue of the in coming night sky. It bathed the beach in light, warming it up with color. 

The ocean itself was calm, the rolling waves tiny. They lapped at tanned feet, as a man walked along the sand. Wind played with his blonde hair and moved the strands around almost playfully. There was a small smile on his lips, amber eyes looking ahead of him and toward the ocean at times.  
He looked peaceful. The scene itself would have been peaceful as well, were it not for the urn he held.

Bill chuckled softly to himself, looking away from the beautiful scenery and down to the urn. To the real reason he came to the beach that day.  
The urn, made of ceramic and painted white with a blue pine tree symbol on it, held the ashes of Dipper Pines. His husband. His best friend. His favorite human in all of the multiverse.

"You know Pine Tree, there isn't anything holding me back now. Not really," Bill said softly. "I can destroy the world if I want to, watch it burn. Make it suffer for taking you from me."

He stopped walking and faced the ocean, breathing in deeply and letting it out. "I suppose I won't do that though. I can't destroy this world if you"re a part of it," he said. Bill opened the lid of the urn, watching as the wind blew some of the ashes away. 

His smile turned brittle, eyes getting a certain shine to them. He blinked a few times and the tears fell. He rubbed at his them and laughed. It had a slight maniacal edge to it.

"You made me so weak, Pine Tree! Who would have thought that a mere human would make me, Bill Cipher, so damn soft! That you would be the one to make me feel....things!" he sneered.

"That you would make me feel joy, and happiness, and contentment. And a type of pain that isn't funny," he said softly, losing the sneer.

Bill tipped the urn over slightly, letting a small trickle of the ashes fall out of it. The wind picked them up and carried them away. And then he continued to walk along the beach while he let his beloved's ashes to trickle out of the urn. Let the wind spread them all over the world. "You always did like to travel," he murmured to himself.

 

It took a while to do, the moon and stars shone brightly by the time Bill was done. But once he was finished with his task, the demon stood before the ocean again. The urn was now empty, but he held it securely in his arms. He disappeared, 'poofed' away, but not before saying one last thing.

"We'll meet again....don't know where....don't know when....oh I know we'll meet again, some sunny day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm gonna post the one for today later, so be on the look out. ~~if not then sorry, it'll be up tomorrow~~


	4. Day 4 and 5- Date in the Park and a bit of The Great Outdoors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _SCREECHES_ I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS HELLA LATE FRIENDS QwQ
> 
> Well, the rest of this will be hella late too. I had reasons. ~~day 4 was kicking my butt ~~But I will do my best to upload the rest soon!~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~  
> ~~Also, yes, I did combine the days. Thanks for noticing! ~~I was inspired by a certain billdip artist, you know who you are~~ It was supposed to make this easier and quicker to write, but yeah. Oops.~~  
>   
> 
> ~~~~  
> ~~Anyways, enjoy!~~  
> 

_It had started off like such a nice day. How could it have gone so wrong?_

 

Bill and Dipper had decided to go out for a picnic date. Or, well, Bill had dragged him off to a picnic date.

So they had gone to the local park and set out their picnic blanket and picnic basket and the food. Dipper had been extremely amused at this. The park was mostly empty, so they could have used one of the picnic tables. Bill had insisted they do this the old fashioned way though.

"Come on Pine Tree," he whined. "I've never been to a picnic before, and this is how they showed it on T.V."

Dipper snorted, highly amused. "Okay, okay. We'll do this the old fashioned way," he conceded.

Bill whooped and sat down on the blanket, cross legged, and patted the space beside him. Dipper joined him and the two ate and conversed.  
It was nice. It had also been a while since they could just hang out like this. Both of them were extremely busy. Dipper was about to graduate and was swamped with work. Bill wouldn't be graduating for another year, but his work load was no less heavy. Add to that the jobs they had, the two were extremely busy. 

The day was, surprisingly, a very beautiful day. There were a few puffy clouds in the sky and the sun was shining brightly overhead. There was a light breeze that played with their hair every now and again. It offered a bit of coolness from the heat. It was a warm day and the breeze was nice.

 

"Hey Bill?" Dipper asked, interrupting his boyfriend's passionate rant about one of the other employees in the cafe he worked at.

"Yeah? What is it Pine Tree?" he asked.

"Let's take a walk in the woods. It's been a while since we've done that," Dipper said. He wasn't lying. It had been a very long while since they went for a stroll in the woods. They both enjoyed going there to just be alone with each other. It was something they always did in Gravity Falls and early on in their college career. He missed the forest so much that he felt a piece of him had disappeared.

Bill probably missed it just as much, if the large grin and the way his eyes lit up as if he had received the best new in the world was any indication. "Sure, let's go!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet before he was done speaking.

"Wait, we have to clean up!" Dipper laughed. 

Bill huffed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I guess we can do that first," he sighed dramatically. He placed a hand on his forehead, back of it touching his skin, in a very 'oh woe is me' fashion. Dipper snorted and rolled his eye at Bill, who was doubled over and laughing.  
He did sit back down to help Dipper put away the empty containers and the few left overs they had out.

Once they had packed everything, they left. Neither wanted to delay their trip into the woods, so they decided to take the picnic basket with them. They could eat the left overs if they felt hungry again anyways.

 

The woods there weren't as mystifying as the one surrounding Gravity Falls. It had pines trees, as most forests up north had, and others that they couldn't identify. They walked along a clearly marked path. It was well worn and obviously well traveled. There were a few small animals out and about. Some squirrels running around playfully. Birds singing to attract mates. A rabbit or two peeking out curiously, turning and scurrying back into the woods when their curiosity is sated.

Normally they wouldn't be using the trails and would explore on their own, but there had been some bear sightings and it was advisable to not leave the trail just in case. It was also advised not to stay in the woods until dark.

"I really miss Gravity Falls. We should go back and visit this summer," Dipper said.

"We always go to Gravity Falls for the summer!" Bill exclaimed, tone exasperated. He grinned at Dipper though, so he knew he was joking. 

"I miss it too. We'll be out of class soon and I can ask for some vacation time," Bill added. "A month should be fine.

"I don't think they'd let you off for that long Bill," Dipper said. He peeked over at his boyfriend and spotted a smirk growing on his face. He had that Look on his face, the one that meant he was planning something.

"Do you doubt me Pine Tree" Bill gasped, expression a perfect mockery of shock. "You wound me! I am a very charismatic person! I can get them to give me a month off, and with pay too!" he said. He had a whiny edge to his voice and a little pout. Had it not been for his eyes, glittering with mischief, Dipper would have believed he'd offended his boyfriend.

Snorting, Dipper shook his head. "Alright, alright. I believe you," he said.

Bill just laughed, loud and carefree. It brought a smile to Dipper's face. And then Bill leaned over and kissed him. It was a soft little thing on the cheek. Nothing as passionate or grand like other kisses they share. But it was still full of emotion, of Bill's joy and amusement. It was still enough to make Dipper blush a bright, bright red.

"I do love it when you blush, you look so delectable like this," Bill said softly, almost a whisper.

Dipper made a strangled sound. He pushed Bill away without any real force behind it. "Bill, oh my god," he said, laughing.

Bill smirked and stepped closer to Dipper, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and just clinging to him. "You love it Pine Tree," he said, chuckling.

 

They continued like that for a few hours now. Dipper had looked up and noticed the sky tinged in pinks and orange. The sun was finally setting and it would soon get dark. They had to leave before the park rangers came out and yelled at them again. Or the bear found them.

"Bill, maybe we should head back, it's going to be dark soon. And I don't want a repeat of last time, I like coming to this park," Dipper said.

Bill stopped walking and looked up at the sky with a frown. "Okay, I wouldn't want anything to happen to my favorite Pine Tree," he teased, grinning as Dipper's face flushed crimson.

"Shut up," Dipper mumbled, swatting Bill's arm. "I'm you're only 'Pine Tree'," he whispered. Bill laughed and shook his head.

"You're right, but that doesn't make you my favorite any less," Bill said.

They turned around to follow the trail, smiles on their faces, but stopped in their tracks. Time seemed to almost freeze as they stared ahead of them and held their breath. There, before them on the trail was a large grizzly bear. It looked thin and famished, desperate. It's eyes shone with something that screamed 'madness' at them. 

This was a bear that was willing to get what it wanted no matter the cost. This was the bear that the park rangers were hunting. This was the bear that they had all been warned about.

The bear watched them for a few seconds, staring them down. Bill and Dipper didn't move, tried to slow their breathing down to the point it was inaudible. They didn't want anything to make the bear attack. 

And then it stood up on its hind legs, paws outstretched and claws glinting menacingly in the last rays of sunlight. It roared. Fear shot through them, like ice traveling up their veins.  
In the split second it roared and then fell back onto all fours, Bill grabbed Dipper's hand and sprinted into the woods to their immediate left. It wasn't the best way toward the park, the trail being the clearest one, but it was definitely the fastest. It also didn't have the bear on it.

They ran fast, their treks into the woods in Gravity Falls and their late night runs helping them move both quickly and with accuracy.  
However it didn't matter. The bear was too close to them. That, and it's familiarity with the woods made it easy for the bear to get close to them. I a last ditch effort to distract the bear, Bill threw the picnic basket. It hit the bear's face, the contents falling out and landing on it. It stopped the bear for a while as it tried to clean whatever went into it's eyes and nose, giving Bill and Dipper time to get further away. 

They were making good time, a few more feet and they would reach the exit. There was bound to be a ranger or two at the forest perimeter just in case. Or so they hoped.

And then Bill tripped on a tree root. He fell heavily, landing with an 'oof' and getting the wind knocked out of him. He hit his head, not having time to properly protect himself on the way down. But he didn't waste any time trying to get back up. Not as the bear gave a loud angry roar, sounding closer than it had been. And not when he saw Dipper stop and double back to help him up.

"Come on Bill, we have to go," Dipper said. he tugged on his arm insistently.

"I'm going, I'm going," Bill said back.

With help, he stood up and the two commenced running. His ankle and head hurt, he may have a concussion even, but he needed to get out of there with Dipper. They had to make it out of this alive.

They didn't look back to check on the bear, just continued running. The crunch of the branches and rocks beneath their feet not even registering, the blood rushing in their veins drowning it out. The ragged breaths from running, both of them starting to feel tired, one of the very few sounds they could hear. 

They were so close, maybe they can make it unscathed. The bear was surely far enough away. They would definitely make it!  
They didn't notice the bear just barely reaching them before they exited the forest. Didn't notice as it lifted a large claw and swiped it across Dipper's back. It dug into him and startled Dipper into gasping. A little sound of surprise. The force behind the attack knocked him down. He didn't have any time to get back up though, not with the bear upon him. 

Bill stopped short and turned back, eyes large as he saw the bear bite into Dipper's shoulder. Dipper screamed. Time almost seemed to slow down as Bill met Dipper's eyes. The was pain and fear was obvious. But it also looked like he was begging him. 

"Bill! Don't just stand there! Ru...Run!" Dipper shouted. 

He sounded desperate. Dipper was begging him to leave. To save himself. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't leave. Not without him. 

"No," Bill whispered.

He picked up a nearby rock, one that was large enough to grab the bear's attention. And then he threw it at the bear and hit it's head all while screaming, **_"NO!"_** The bear let go of Dipper's shoulder, ripping it's snout away as it flinched back from the sting of the rock. Dipper breathed in sharply, that hurt.

The bear looked directly at Bill and snarled. Having gotten another rock the moment the first one hit, Bill growled back and threw it as well. The bear roared. Bill turned around and ran. The bear gave chase and Dipper was left alone. 

The bear chasing his boyfriend was the last thing Dipper saw before he passed out.

 

Bill had managed to get the bear to chase him deeper into the woods. He was expecting for it to catch him, to die really. But he had gotten lucky.

He had tripped again and wasn't able to get up, his ankle having been bent at an odd angle. Broken. The bear reach him within seconds. It huffed angrily at him. Before it could do much of anything, before Bill could even blink, a gunshot was heard. And then a few more.

The bear roared in pain. It turned to look at the hunters and rangers that had arrived. The four men and two woman had their rifles aimed at the bear. It roared at them again and they shot it once more. It roared again and started to run away from them. Away from Dipper as well.

Of the whole group, a ranger and a hunter stayed behind to help Bill. The rest went after the bear.

"Are you alright there?" one of them asked. This guy was dressed like a ranger, park regulated outfit and all. The other person, a woman, was definitely the hunter then. And she was looked at his leg.

"I...yeah. My boyfriend though, did you see him? He was attacked by the bear, I left him behind. To get that _thing_ away from him. is he okay?" Bill asked. He winced when the hunter touched his ankle, hissing from the pain. But stared down the ranger.

"His ankle is broken," she said. The ranger nodded, making a sound of affirmation.

The ranger breathed in and then breathed out. "Look, we did find someone back there. A guy about your age. Brown hair, jeans, a plaid shirt. He had a wound on his back and neck-"

"Yes! That was him! His name is Dipper! Or, he goes by Dipper, his name is actually Mason Pines," Bill said, rambling toward the end. He shook his head and paused. His vision became blurry for a while, and while it worried him, he didn't pay it much mind. "Is he okay?" he asked. He had to know. Dipper had to be okay. His boyfriend was really stubborn. He wouldn't die so easily. _He had to be okay._

The ranger and the hunter exchanged a glance. The hunter nodded once and the ranger sighed. He took off his hat, rand is fingers through his sandy blond hair and replaced it. He sighed again and looked at Bill.

"We found him and took him out of the woods to await an ambulance with some of our more medically trained rangers. He lost a lot of blood and the ambulance didn't get here in time," the ranger said slowly. He had seen the pause and his eyes becoming unfocused, he knew the other had a head injury. 

Bill's stomached dropped and color drained from his face.  
"No," Bill said softly.

The ranger looked away from Bill's eyes. From the realization and horror of what he was saying meant. "I'm sorry, but he didn't make it. Your boyfriend is dead."

"No," he whispered again. This couldn't be happening. Dipper can't be dead. But. Bill knew the truth. Deep down he knew that this was the truth. he had seen those injuries. His back was nearly shredded. And his shoulder. No, if it had taken them a while to find Dipper, he had definitely lost enough blood to.

Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over. He stared ahead of himself, unseeing. This was supposed to have been a good day. A day to catch up with his boyfriend and spend some quality time with him.

How could it have gone so wrong?


	5. Day 6 - Of Milkshake Sharing and Cafe Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy~ I'm back with some more angst! ~~bricked~~
> 
> Day 6 it is! Sharing a Milkshake and Cafe Date. Though, it leans more toward the second one. But yeah~
> 
> HUGE THANKS TO SMILECENTAUR AGAIN FOR THE FLIRT HELP!!!!!

"Hey gorgeous, looks like heaven is missing an Angel."

"You're out of this world."

"One thousand suns cannot compare to your radiance."

"You're like a black hole. You suck me in and I can't escape."

"You're gravitational pull is so strong it pulls me in and I don't have the strength to leave you."

"Oh my god Bill, stop!" Dipper said. He laughed, blushing a bright red as he placed his hands over Bill's mouth. It was his attempt to physically stop him. It didn't work.

"Ew, gross, you licked my hand?" he asked, making a face. Dipper huffed and leaned over the table, wiping his hand on Bill's shirt.

"That's what you get for trying to silence me! I have a wonderful voice and amazing pick up lines, Pine tree!" Bill replied, chuckling.

Dipper huffed and turned his face away from him. "They were cheesy, no one would fall for them."

"You did," Bill said. He grinned as Dipper went bright red again and laughed when Dipper glared at him.

"Well, you're the only nightmare I would enjoy," Dipper retorted.

Bill blinked. He paused for a few seconds and then a blush overtook his whole face. That was a completely unexpected response. He was sure Dipper would get annoyed, jokingly of course. Not flirt back. He hid his face in his hands and laughed. "Oh gods Dipper, that was so damn cheesy!" he said.

Dipper smiled triumphantly. Its rare he can surprise Bill, let alone get him so flustered. So when he does, its a good feeling. He also does love when his boyfriend blushes. It's a rare occurrence and he'll take what he can get.  
"I guess you're rubbing off on me," he said. 

"Not the only kind rubbing I do to you," Bill said. He put his hands down, a small pout on his lips and the majority of the blush still present. 

Dipper blushed bright red again and threw a scandalized look at Bill. "Bill," he hissed lowly, looking around to make sure no one else heard. His boyfriend just laughed, leaning forward to take a sip of the milkshake the two had gone there to share. 

"Oh lighten up, Pine Tree! No one heard me! They aren't even listening to us," he said, tone full of amusement and laughter. 

Dipper sighed and shook his head. Bill was right. The other people in the cafe were paying the two no mind. They had also gone to the table as close to the back of the restaurant as they could in the small place. Ideally, no one should be able to hear them at all. Unless they shouted, but that was neither here nor there.

 

Unbeknownst to everyone, the building next door had been experiencing some troubles. A man had gone in earlier and had left a bomb or two around the lobby. 

He had returned and had ripped open his vest in the middle of the lobby. "THIS IS A BOMB YOU FUCKERS, THIS IS WHAT THIS STUPID BUILDING GETS FOR FIRING ME. RUN NOW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE< I'LL GIVE YOU UNTIL THE COUNT OF FIVE!" he shouted. He held up a little remote and had his thumb covering the button.

It was quiet for a few seconds. And then everyone was scrambling and running to get away. They were pushing and shoving others out of the way.

The man cackled. "ONE," he shouted. "TWO....THREE...FIVE!" He pressed the button just as half the people escaped. There was a loud explosion and he was dead. The few people closest to him died as well, and a few were knocked unconscious from the shock wave.

The other two bombs, on the pillars helping to hold the building up, blew up a few seconds later. This destabilized the building. Rubble fell from the ceiling and other pillars fell. Those closest to the walls went right through them, startling the people in the adjacent buildings, even killing a few who didn't get away fast enough.

 

The people at the cafe heard the first explosion from next door and some stood up in worry. Whispers broke out along them. 'what's going on?' 'who knows.' 'Maybe a performance?' And so on. 

Dipper and Bill exchanged a worried look. "Let's go Pine Tree. I think we should leave," Bill said, taking Dipper's hand. Dipper readily agreed and stood up, glad they had paid beforehand.  
However, before they could leave, they heard another explosion.

A pillar crashed through the wall. It was large and was going through the roof of the cafe, bringing pieces of the wall and rubble down with it.

Dipper had been in it's way and he was frozen in place. Fear had its icy grip on him, he couldn't even scream. So, when he felt a strong push, Dipper's body didn't resist and he was pushed out of the way. It snapped him out of his fear and he looked back, trying to find Bill or whoever it was who pushed him. No one was behind it. And he couldn't see anyone over the pillar.

"Hey, kid, get up! We have to go!" A stranger said. The woman was a mess. She had dust in her hair, coloring it grey, and all over her self. Her shirt and jeans were ripped in random places and he could see some blood on her arm. An arm she was holding close to her chest. "Come on! We don't have time for this, dude, let's get out!" she hissed.

"I, no. I have to find my boyfriend!" Dipper responded. He stood up shakily, trying to see over the pillar. 

The woman tugged on his arm and he stumbled over to her. "No time dude, I'm sure he's fine. Someone else probably got him. Let's go," she said, stressing the last letter.

Dipper complied, hearing another rumble from the ceiling. He looked back one last time before the woman tugged his arm again.

 

Out on the street, there were people looking on. There were a few fireman and some police. A few ambulances were there as well, looking people over one by one.

Dipper and the woman were approached by a cop and she took them over to an empty ambulance. "Two more guys!" She turned to the two of them. "Were you two the last ones?"

The woman who had dragged him out nodded. But Dipper wasn't so sure. "I don't know, maybe?" he said.

The officer nodded and left them as the paramedics took them. They were both checked over. Dipper was let go with a forced to stay in the ambulance due to a concussion. The lady had a broken arm and had gotten a temporary flint for it. Her girlfriend had even found her, and the paramedics let them both go.

Dipper wondered where Bill was. He was always the one to find him whenever they got separated. He called it his 'Pine Tree radar'. But it had been a few minutes and he hadn't seen or heard his boyfriend.

Spotting a paramedic who was on his way toward him, possibly to check on him, he perked up. Maybe he could ask. Bill could be on forced bed rest too for a concussion.  
"Hey, um, have you guys seen a blonde with tanned skin and a yellow triangle eye patch?" he asked. "He's wearing a yellow sweater with an eye on it and a brick pattern."

The paramedic hummed in thought as he checked Dipper over again. "Can't say that we have, sorry. I'm sure that if he made it out he's searching for you. And if not, we've sent a few teams in to find any stragglers. Where did you say you guys were, and his name? I'll ask the others to keep an eye out for him," he said.

"We were in the cafe. His name is Bill Cipher," Dipper said. he felt a wave of coldness wash over him. He hoped that Bill was okay and in one of the ambulances. And if not that he was okay, if a little banged up. 

 

It didn't take long for the paramedic to come back. But the look on his face told Dipper that he didn't come bearing good news.

"Please tell me he just has a broken leg or something," Dipper said, pleaded really, the moment the paramedic got closer. "Please." He felt tears ready to fall, collecting at the edges of his eyes and blurring his vision slightly.

The paramedic sighed and looked down. Dipper followed his eyes to see a bloody piece of cloth. He could still make out the design on it, and the original color. It was yellow and had a brick pattern.

"I'm sorry, but you're boyfriend didn't make it," the paramedic said. 

"....what happened to him?" Dipper asked quietly, his tone unidentifiable.

"I don't think you wa-"

"What. Happened. To. Him," Dipper said again, glaring at the paramedic.

The paramedic stopped short. He stared at Dipper and then looked away, defeated. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. "We found a male, exactly how you described him. He was, um...he was crushed under a pillar," the paramedic said. he handed Dipper the scrap of cloth.

Dipper took the cloth, hands shaking. He felt numb. But at the same time he felt the tears trail down his cheeks. They were hot and expressed his hurt, his suffering, his pain. His loss.

He clutched the cloth to his chest and opened his mouth to say something, anything, to the paramedic. What came out was a small sob. And then another one and another one. He started to cry and sob in earnest now. The cloth was in a white knuckled grip, hand holding it pressed tightly to his chest and his other arm holding it there too. Bill was dead.  
Bill died saving him.


End file.
